Fallout 76 characters
Legend Characters shown here are grouped by their initial location. |desc1 =Character starts game dead. |symbol2 = |desc2 =Character only appears under certain conditions or as part of a quest. |symbol3 = |desc3 =Character is essential. |symbol5 = |desc5 =Character provides doctor services, i.e. healing, cleansing radiation and curing addictions. |symbol6 = |desc6 =Character can be traded with. |symbol8 = |desc8 =Character is a companion. }} Player character Other player characters 23 or more other player characters may be on the same server as the player character. Their characters' names will be shown as their Bethesda.net, PSN, or Xbox usernames regardless of their characters' names.https://twitter.com/DCDeacon/status/1051082487286456326 Player characters can fight and trade with any other character and can form up to four member teams with them. } | | Vault 76 |} Base game Flatwoods } | Flatwoods |- | Scott Shepherd | | | | | | | | | | Flatwoods |- | Sofie Yates | | | | | | | | | | Flatwoods |- | Vendor bot Bob | ResponderBotBob.txt | | | | | | | | | Flatwoods |} Vault 76 } | |- | Worthy | 76CharGenMrHandy_Water.txt | | | | | | | | | Vault 76 |} The Whitespring Resort Miscellaneous locations Wild Appalachia Helvetia } | Helvetia |- | Convivial Historian | E01F_Fasnacht_Historian.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Gleeful Butcher | E01F_Fasnacht_Butcher.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Happy Candlemaker | E01F_Fasnacht_CandleMaker.xt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Jolly Baker | E01F_Fasnacht_Baker.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Joyous Musician | E01F_Fasnacht_Musician.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Jubilant Decorator | E01F_Fasnacht_Decorator.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Master of Ceremonies | E01F_Fasnacht_MasterCeremonies.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |- | Merry Woodsman | E01F_Fasnacht_Woodsman.txt | | | | | | | | | Helvetia |} The Whitespring Resort Miscellaneous locations } | Appalachia |- | Ansel Abrahms | | | | | | | | | | Appalachia |- | ARIC-4 | | | | | | | | | | Arktos Pharma |- | Biv | P01A_Nukashine_Robobrain.txt | | | | | | | | | Big Al's Tattoo Parlor |- | Camp Counselor Nia | | | | | | | | | | Camp Adams |- | Harvey Tinley | | | | | | | | | | Clarksburg |- | Insult bot | RE_SceneSM04_Protectron_InsultBot.txt | | | | | | | | | Appalachia |- | Mr. Bandit | RE_SceneTS07_HandyBandit.txt | | | | | | | | | Appalachia |- | Mr. Squeeze | RE_ObjectDWD01_EncMrHandy.txt | | | | | | | | | Appalachia |- | Purveyor Murmrgh | | | | | | | | | | Berkeley Springs station |- | Quercus | SFS09_Habitat_Quercus.txt | | | | | | | | | Arktos Pharma |- | Scott Conroy | | | | | | | | | | Sunken church |- | Son of Fluffy | | | | | | | | | | Near Site Alpha |- | Scout Leader Jaggy | P01C_Tadpole_LeaderJaggy.txt | | | | | | | | | Pioneer Scout camp |- | Scout Leader Pompy | D01C_Tidy_LeaderPompy.txt | | | | | | | | | Kiddie Corner cabins |- | Scout Leader Treadly | D01C_Stings_LeaderTreadly.txt | | | | | | | | | Dolly Sods wilderness |- | Scout Leader Penny | E01C_Tales_Penny.txt | | | | | | | | | Camp Adams |- | The Beast of Beckley | | | | | | | | | | Near Beckley |- | Pup of the Beast | | | | | | | | | | Near Beckley |} Nuclear Winter } | | Vault 51 |} Wastelanders } | | |- | Duchess | | | | | | | | | | |- | Meg | | | | | | | | | | |- | Mort | | | | | | | | | | |} See also * ''Fallout'' characters * ''Fallout 2'' characters * ''Fallout 3'' characters * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' characters * ''Fallout 4'' characters * ''Fallout Tactics'' characters * ''Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel'' characters * ''Van Buren'' characters References Category:Fallout 76 characters de:Fallout 76 Charaktere es:Personajes de Fallout 76 fr:Personnages de Fallout 76 pt:Personagens do Fallout 76 ru:Персонажи Fallout 76